Sibylline
by Rawr it's Kizami
Summary: The most terrifying evil is chained in the dark depths of the human mind. Rated M for, as the ESRB would say, violence, strong language, sexual themes, and character deaths.


**Disclaimer**: Rawr It's Kizami does not own the Beyblade franchise.

**Summary: **The most terrifying evil is chained in the dark depths of the human mind. When the chains are broken, what we are is not human anymore. Rated M for (as the ESRB would say) violence, strong language, sexual themes, and character deaths.

**Sibylline  
**Rawr It's Kizami

Prologue

_I am pain._

Her crisp brown eyes involuntarily widened despite the burning sensation in her retinas. The light was so blinding, so blinding and forcing their way through the windows to her soul. The brightness sent surges of pain throughout her optic nerves, yet it was so comforting… So comforting as it embraced her entirely. And she welcomed it.

Her mind rampaged.

She was fourteen and had just gotten her heart broken. It was Valentine's Day. She had spent the entire night working so hard on the chocolates, taking the time to decorate each heart piece individually, uniquely. All that hard work was on the cold wooden floor. He was nothing like how she had always imagined, always seen him. No, he had been rude and inconsiderate, a total jerk to her. _"You? You're nothing, a nobody," _his words echoed in her head. It hurt. The pain seared her heart and gradually subsided into anger. She hated him for making her hurt like that.

Then she felt no more pain.

_I am ruin._

She was suddenly eleven years old, on her way home from school when she saw two of her classmates with their heads huddled closely together. They saw her and waved her over with manipulative smirks. An injured cat lay at their feet, its eyes so trusting and begging for mercy. A small rock was thrust into her hand and the taller of the two girls told her to throw it at the cat, to aim for its head. She didn't want to, but if she didn't then they wouldn't like her anymore and they wouldn't talk to her and they would get the whole class to ignore her and she would be all alone. She was afraid. Afraid to be alone and afraid to submit. The girls taunted her and called her names like _wuss, wimp, crybaby. _Her arm acted on its own and flung the rock at the cat. She ran away, but returned soon after the others left. The cat was dead, its eyes frozen wide-eyed in fear beneath the ugly gash on its blood-crusted forehead.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Bloodshot eyes looked down dully. Blood. A pale hand reached up to her face in search of the source. She languidly pulled her hand away and saw her fingers washed in her own crimson life. Her nose was gushing blood.

_I am hatred._

Eighteen and alone in her dorm. With grit teeth and insatiable rage, she tore at the picture with her pen, the same pen she used to write those vicious, spiteful letters to that despicable girl and those heartfelt, loving letters to that wonderful boy. Letters she never sent, were never read by for whom they were written. She abhorred her and adored him with every ounce of her being. She was nothing and he was everything. Someone like him deserved better than that annoyance, someone equally as well-deserved as himself. Someone like her. But he didn't pick her. He didn't even look at her. He didn't even notice her. He noticed, looked at, and picked the abomination, the nuisance that struck and held fast like a thorn in her side. Unrelenting bitterness moved her pen over the face again and again and again.

Drip.

Another droplet. She lethargically moved her hand to her face. Her cheeks were drenched and mottled by tears. Her vision became muddled as her waterline filled with fluid.

Drip.

She looked down.

The last thing she saw before her eyes filled with a sea of blood were the splattered drops of the darkest red. And what a beautiful shade they were.

_**I am the ultimate evil.**_

(End Prologue.)

AN: I hope that gave you guys kind of a feel for what to expect in the coming chapters! …"Kind of" being the key phrase. I also hope that it gave you guys quite a scare (this is my first attempt at writing horror, though I love reading it). See if you can figure out who she is before the release of the next chapter. I don't think it's that hard, though, but that may be just because I know who it is.

Any kind of review is highly appreciated! (Critiques, flames, what have you)


End file.
